


The Bad Lady

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Raising Hell (A.K.A a Winchester) [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celia wakes up during the night, hearing an argument.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bad Lady

Celia opened her eyes, sitting up and frowning as she heard voices. It was late, she knew that much - even living underground, her internal clock gave her a vague sense that it was _not_  time to be awake yet.

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she looked for her slippers and Boodoo, dragging the cuddly cat with her as she moved towards the bedroom door.

Daddy was arguing with Uncle Sam again, and it sounded like a bad one. All they seemed to do was shout at each other these days.

Celia opened her door quietly, knowing she’d only be sent back to bed if she was caught, and no one ever told her anything. Daddy had been in a funny mood recently, and he’d gotten a new drawing on his arm, that was very different to the one on his chest that she’d asked about before. When she asked about that one, Daddy said it was for protection, and he’d drawn it on her in marker pen, something that she’d loved and refused to wash off for days. When she asked about this new drawing, Daddy went quiet and told her to go to her room.

He was sad a lot lately, and Celia didn’t understand why.

She knew when things had changed. When she had to go stay with Aunty Jody, and Uncle Sam had gone away for a little while, after Kevin had gone to heaven, she’d known then. Celia was smart for her age, everyone told her so, and she knew something was wrong.

When Daddy had come to get her, and he’d been different, quiet, and Celia hadn’t understood. Jody had asked if she wanted to stay a little longer, but Uncle Sam was home, and she wanted to be there. Boodoo had wanted to leave too, and Daddy hadn’t wanted to leave her there.

But it was different at home. Uncle Sam and Daddy only argued, and this time Celia could hear them talking about something called a “Mark”.

‘It’s making you more reckless, Dean. Hell, you were reckless before but now you’re just…you’re making mistakes. Ever since you got the Blade -’

‘Shut it, Sam, you don’t know what you’re talking about. This is the only way. I gotta kill Abaddon, and I gotta keep Celia safe. I can’t do that without the Mark.’

‘Yes, you can!’ Celia inched a little closer as Sam yelled and Daddy slammed a door, making her flinch. ‘You can get rid of it and we can find another way!’

Daddy walked out, making Celia flatten herself against the wall. ‘There is no other way! You heard that bitch! She’s gonna come after us, and she’s gonna take Celia. I’m not letting her take my daughter, Sam!’

Celia whimpered, terror flooding her little mind, and the sound immediately alerted Daddy and Uncle Sam. Daddy was right there, crouching down in front of her.

‘The bad lady wants me?’ Celia squeaked, her mouth covered by Boodoo’s fur as she clung to him tightly. ‘Why me, Daddy, what did I do?’

‘Nothing, sweetheart, nothing at all. Why are you up?’

Sam huffed behind him. ‘We probably woke her up shouting.’ Daddy scowled at Uncle Sam, who held his hands up. ‘Sorry, baby girl.’

‘Look, Princess, let’s get you back to bed.’

‘But what about the bad lady, Daddy?’ Celia asked, and he shook his head to shush her.

‘Don’t you worry about her. Daddy is gonna take care of that and anything else that threatens you. I fight the monsters, remember?’ Celia watched him for a moment, clinging on to his neck tightly as he picked her up. ‘I won’t let anything happen to you, baby. I promise.’

She took a deep breath and nodded, missing Sam’s concerned look. ‘Okay, Daddy.’


End file.
